Execution
by wutaianrose
Summary: Yuffie's best friend Reno. His time has come. He has been put under trial and the day has come that it's his time to be executed. Will Yuffie be able to bear the pain that was to come after his death?


"No!" She screamed. "Let me go!" Demands. All the time. She tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. The two wide muscled men hooked their arms through Yuffie's thin, gentle arms. Tears streamed endlessly down the young girl's face. "Don't do it! Please... It's not his fault!" After a long period of pleading and begging, the two men dropped her to her feet. She fell to the dusty, dry ground and she sprinted forward to him. To Reno. Today... Was his execution. He had been accused of hurting Yuffie and trying to ruin Wutai. It wasn't his fault! It was the Turks. Or so she believed. Was it Tseng? Did he manipulate Reno? Only time would tell. Yuffie sprinted into his arms, her face buried into his hard chest. She cried hysterically into his uniform. Typical. It was the day of his death but he had too much respect for himself that he still wore his uniform. He really was a true turk. Her hands grabbed at the fabric of his white shirt. "Hey... Why are you crying?" Reno asked softly, he held her at the waist, his cheek resting in her hair.

"You shouldn't... This isn't.. This isn't your fault, Reno! I'm not letting you die!" She slammed her hand flat against his chest. She was a mixture of emotions: Upset, frustrated, confused... Heartbroken.

"Hey, shh... You'll see me again... It just won't be for a long time. Don't forget me, okay?" He whispered. This spurred Yuffie on to cry more into his chest. Her heart hurt and weighed heavily in her chest. This was an unbareable feeling. She knew she only had a few minutes left with him. She had to make the most of it. She wasn't going to blow it.

"I w-wouldn't.. Ever forget you." She looked up at him. His iridescent eyes sparkled. It wasn't a good sparkling though. Yuffie knew he was going to cry. A single tear spilled over and rolled down his cheek. Despite the sadness, he still wore a brave smile. He was certainly an honourable and respected man. At least, Reno was in her eyes. She looked up to him. He had been there for her ever since she was a little girl. She often begged her father to let him see her. "Yuffie," He mumbled. Yuffie looked up at him, sniffling softly. "Mm?" She tilted her head curiously. Reno took her face in both hands and leaned down. His lips gently touched hers. Her lips tasted salty, compared to his. His lips were sweet. But her cheeks and lips were stained with her tears. "I love you." He told her. Yuffie couldn't respond and only nodded. Two strong men strode to his side, clamping their hands on his slightly toned arms. "Goodbye, Yuffie. Don't forget me. Ever. I'll see you again in the lifestream. Live your life for me, will ya?" He gave a bright smile and then stumbled off. They pulled Reno up a set of stairs, and across a wooden bridge. Humiliation. He was being hanged in front of a major crowd. Everyone was there, watching for that moment. Yuffie screamed in heartbreaking agony, grabbing at the bars that sealed off him from everyone else. They secured the noose around his neck and tightened it. Reno looked at Yuffie and gave her a wink. Yuffie froze then. It was as if everyone else had froze in time. It was only him her eyes were fixated on. "I love you..." She whispered softly. Reno took a deep breath as he walked to the edge of the bridge. "Goodbye, world." He muttered to himself before they pulled the lever to the trapdoor. Reno immeadiately dropped through it to his death. Yuffie saw it happen. Before her very own eyes. And she couldn't stop it... It was her fault. She knew that she would blame it on herself for the rest of her life. Yuffie screamed again in denial, dropping to her knees, crying hysterically. Tears poured from her eyes as she screamed his name, begging for him to come back.

She sat there, looking at his lifeless body, crying. She begged and pleaded. But it wasn't that simple. He was gone now. Forever. Reno wasn't going to just magically appear to her side again and hold her close to him, telling her; "It's okay. I'm right here, Yuffs." In that special soothing voice that he would speak to her in. She would never see him smile. Never see him laugh again. That image of him hanging lifelessly from the bridge was going to be ingrained in her mind forever. Everyone knew about their relationship. How close they were. Everyone backed off away from Yuffie. Two men tried pulling her away from the scene, but she fought them off and struggled. Yuffie found the steps and sat in front of the bridge. As she got closer to his body, she felt his presence there. It was as if he was alive again. Briefly, she touched her fingers to her lips. She still felt his kiss there. She hoped that feeling would linger there for a long time. The young girl didn't want it to leave her. She wanted him to be by her side again. "You... You brave man. I wish you told me sooner, Reno." She said, looking up at his body. His eyes were closed. But his lips were quirked into a smile. She knew he felt like he was the best man alive. That he had finally accomplished something after all this time. It was getting colder, but still Yuffie sat there in front of his body, bawling her eyes out. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing. She wondered if they'd ever stop. If there was ever going to be a time where her heart would stop hurting. If only she could have gone back in time and fixed everything. Everything flashed before her eyes.

Every memory they had ever experienced together. So many moments that they cherished dearly. His soft hair. Their pet names for each other. The times when he would come and stay with her at the Kisaragi manor. Could she _really _carry on like this?

"_Live your life for me, will ya?" _The words sounded through her head and she gasped. She thought he had come back. She looked around excitedly but then realised; No. No he didn't come back.

"I won't forget you. Because I'm gonna be right there with you." She stood up, drying her eyes. This was it. She loved him so deeply. She knew she wouldn't be able to live without him. Doing this was going to break people in half. Two losses in one day. "I'm comin' for ya, Reno." Yuffie marched up the bridge and tightened the noose around her neck. She took the closest one next to him and was thankful she was able to reach the lever herself. "I'm coming... Wait for me on the other side." She gave a blissful smile and sighed. Her hand shakily reached out to the lever. Yuffie grabbed it confidently and pulled it. She dropped. Everything was silent then. Blissful and peaceful. No more pain. No more heartache. Everything was white for a moment. Was she... Dead? Yuffie saw him waiting. He had a smile on his face. He wasn't dead! He was there! He was waiting! Yuffie ran towards him . He held out his arms for her and she ran into them.

Reunited again. Never have to be apart.

"I love you, Yuff."

"I love you too, Reno."


End file.
